Episode 9852 (19th August 2019)
Plot With bad grace, Geoff dismantles all the cameras, accusing a confused Yasmeen of a lack of appreciation of his efforts at protecting her. Accusing Conrad of being a cheat and a liar, Belinda leads her daughter out of the bistro. Bethany is furious of the effect that Daniel’s intervention has had on their innocent daughter. Aggie and James enjoy Ed’s predicament. Bethany watches as Belinda tries to drive away with her daughter but Conrad stands in the way. She reverses, not seeing Bethany. A passing Craig pushes her out of the way and is himself knocked down. Bethany blames Daniel. Aggie’s card is declined in the Corner Shop. The police and ambulance arrive for Craig as Aggie rushes to help nurse him. Bernie and Michael have to confess their scam to Evelyn who demands £100 hush money. Steve tells an astonished Liz about his DNA test on Emma. Ed returns from having his hand treated. Aggie demands to know why their account is empty. Geoff has kept one of the cameras and secretes it behind a CD rack before he moves out. Yasmeen begs him to stay but he refuses, saying he has health issues and is moving into No.4. He walks out on Yasmeen’s tears. Aggie berates Ed for not telling her about their money problems. Settling into No.4, Geoff tells Tim that Yasmeen has bad mood swings behind closed doors. Steve frets that could lose both Tracy and Amy when his latest illegitimate child is revealed. Daniel arrives at the hospital with a peace offering for a waiting Bethany but she berates him for overruling her feelings and making her powerless again. Craig has no serious injuries. Bernie tries to steal Evelyn’s wholesale card for the shop but is easily caught by the wily pensioner. Ed demands that Michael pulls his weight on the factory conversion to help with their money problems. Tim tells his father that he ought to try and mend fences with Yasmeen. When Tim leaves, Geoff opens his laptop and starts to monitor Yasmeen’s movements using his hidden camera. Cast Regular cast *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Conrad Lombardi - Rob Maloney *Belinda Lombardi - Jackie Knowles Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E reception Notes *Conrad and Belinda Lombardi’s unnamed daughter is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Curtis Rivers was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Chelsea Mather, Christina Lowe, Ryan Palmer and Ellie Keighley as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Geoff packs his bag to stay at Tim’s, telling Yasmeen she is not good for his mental health; and Craig is knocked down by an angry wife involved in a row over Bethany’s past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,458,821 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes